What Hurts The Most
by PrettyNinjaEmpress
Summary: Azula thought she broke up Zuko and Katara, did she think right? part 2: Aang causes some problems of his own...
1. What Hurts The Most

_PrettyNinjaEmpress: -looking at paper of printer- It's short...  
Zuko: Wow. You're right.  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Ur starting to annoy me...  
Zuko: Likewise.  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Shut up and read the disclaimer -throws paper on ground-  
Zuko: "PrettyNinjaEmpress does not own anything."  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: That's not whut I gave U to read!  
Zuko: So?  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Enjoy the story..._

"Katara hasn't been doing so well lately..." Aang muttered shutting Katara's bedroom door.

"What's wrong with her?" Sokka asked leaning ageist the wall.

"I don't have a clue. She just doesn't talk any more."

"I think we should go to the mall, and give her some time alone." Sokka suggested.

"I think that's a bad idea..."

"Listen, I know her better than you. Let's go, little man." Sokka said pushing Aang out the door.

Katara watched Aang and Sokka walk away through the window. She was holding a small picture on her lap, of her and Zuko before they broke up. Well, before Azula screwed it up.

"I can't believe he's still gone after all this time..." Katara mumbled. Azula had told her that Zuko had gone on a trip out of State, and that he no longer wanted anything to do with her, funny that she had told her brother the same thing.

"Why can't I get over it?" She asked looking at the picture. It was only taken during Summer Vacation, at the pool in Zuko's backyard.

She tossed the picture at the wall, the glass shattered all over the floor, and the picture fell silently to the carpet.

She glanced back out the window to see that it had began to rain, perfect weather for what she was feeling, bad weather for what she wanted to be feeling. She pulled on a pair of shoes, and walked out of her room. "I'll go meet up with Aang...If I can stop crying..." she whispered whipping some tears from her eyes before running out the front door.

Zuko wasn't felling much better. Damn Azula, ruining everything he had once had with Katara. Too bad he couldn't figure it out.

He looked at the picture on his desk. Just like the one Katara had. He grabbed it and tossed it into the trash can. 'Why the hell would she do something like that?' he thought angrily.

"Hey Zuko." Azula smirked in the doorway. "Something wrong?"

"No." he said bitterly.

"Big brother, you can tell me." she said faking concern.

"Katara left me." he muttered hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Oh dear, that's too bad."

Zuko sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Azula asked.

"To the mall or whatever. Be home by dinner..." he said before running down the stairs.

Azula smirked.

"Aang! Sokka!" Katara called walking into the mall.

"Are you seeing who I'm seeing?" Sokka asked with a mouth full of french fries.

"Yeah!" Aang smiled running up to the older girl.

"Hey Aang!" Katara smiled, holding back what was really going on inside.

"Katara? Are you okay?" Sokka asked.

"Never better..." she lied.

"That's great!" Aang said.

"Since I'm here, I'm gonna go get a pair of shoes I've been wanting." Katara said.

"Okay, We'll see you at home." Sokka said. "We were just leaving..."

Katara nodded and ran up the staircase into her favorite shoe store. As she tried to walk though the door, she bumped into somebody, knocking them both over.

"I'm sorry!" Katara said standing out and holding out her hand to help the other person up. They lifted their hood out of their face, and Katara gasped. "Z-Zuko...?"

"Katara?" he asked taking her hand and standing up.

"I thought you left the state for someone else..."

"I thought the same thing..."

"Why did Azula tell me that...?" Katara asked, stopping mid-sentence.

"She told me the same thing."

Katara hugged him as tight as she could. "Katara...Can't...Breathe..." Zuko said gasping for air.

"Sorry." Katara giggled pulling away.

"I can't tell you what those two months away from you did to me."

"I can. They killed me."

Zuko stared at her eyes. "You look like you've been crying."

"I have... A lot. Why is your hair over your eye?" she asked reaching her hand up and pushing the hair out of the way.

"W-What happened?!" she asked seeing a huge scar there.

"...Nothing don't worry about it."

"Zuko..."

Zuko smiled. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Wanna go watch a movie together?"

"Only if you promise to tell me what happened after." Katara smiled.

"...Fine." Zuko said grabbing Katara's hand.

* * *

_PrettyNinjaEmpress: Well...  
Zuko: "Well..."  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Stop mocking me!  
Zuko: "Blah blah blah."  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Go bother Katara..._


	2. Everytime We Touch

_PrettyNinjaEmpress: Part 2!! yay!  
Katara: Some 1's overly happy...  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: So?  
Katara: -rolls eyes-  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Oh, and I still don't own anything, just the words and idea... damn it._

* * *

"You look strangly happy." Azula muttered to Zuko at dinner. 'He should still be depressed!'

"Nothing you would care about." Zuko said in monotone putting a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"But I care so much about you, little brother." she lied with a smile that wanted to be a frown.

'Liar.' Zuko thought. "Sure you do." he sighed finishing the last of his meal and putting the bowl into the sink before returning to his room.

"I can get dad to kick your sorry ass out of this house! Tell me why you are so happy!" Azula yelled following after her brother.

"Make me." Zuko smirked slamming the door to his room.

'Oh that little brat...' Azula was burning up.

_Dear Diary;_

_Zuko and I are back together! As it turns out, his older bitch of a sister was trying to break us up. It had worked but only for a few months. I love him more than anything, even you. I would do anything for him, no matter what it is. I know it only sounds like a stupid teenage girls' dumb dream, but I hope that one thing will lead to another and we will be married!!_

_Katara_

Katara smiled and shut her diary before shutting it away in her bedside table's drawer. "Katara! Wake up! Someone is here to see you!" she heard her father call.

"Coming!" Katara called back switching off her radio. She ran down the hall and saw her father in the kitchen. "Who is it?" she asked before pulling open the door, hoping it was Zuko.

"Oh, hi Aang!" she smiled.

"Katara, I have something I need to tell you."

"O..kay. What is it Aang?"

"Katara, I... Love you."

"W-What?" Katara stuttered.

"I love you!"

Katara wanted to scream. What the hell was happening here?

"A-ang, I think you should go..."

"I don't want to go."

She bit her bottom lip. Where was her father? She looked back to see if she could see him, but he wasn't there. 'Damn it, where did he go?' Katara was pulled out of her thoughts when Aang _kissed_ her. Her eyes shot open as she tried to push him off.

"Katara?!" she heard someone yell. 'Oh fuck!' she thought seeing Zuko standidng outside in shock. She pushed the younger boy off, just in time to see Zuko getting into his car and driving off.

"Zuko!" she called after him. This couldn't be happening again! She eyes filled with tears as she turned back to Aang.

She pushed Aang out of her way and slammed the house door behind her.

"Katara?" Aang asked knocking on the door.

Zuko stomped into his room and slammed his door. 'Why would she do that?' he thought slamming onto his bed's orange blankets.

His door opened. "So, not so happy anymore are we?" Azula smirked.

"Get away from me."

Azula shrugged and shut the door.

'I guess she loves that little brat more than me.' he thought frowning hard.

Katara screamed into he pillow while she cried. "Why, why, why, WHY?!" she yelled. "back together for three hours and then we're broken up again! It's all Aang's fault!"

she calmed herself down a little, well, enough to pick up the phone and dial a few numbers. She quieted down her screaming and crying.

"Hello?" Azula sighed on the other line.

"H-Hi, t-this is...Toph." Katara lied. "Can I-I speak with Z-Zuko?"

"Whatever." she said, before yelling at Zuko to pick up the phone. "He'll be with you in a minute." she said before hanging up.

After a minute, a male's voice that sounded like he had been sleeping or crying answered. "Hello?"

"Zuko, it's Katara. Listen before you hang up..." Katara sobbed. "I just wanted to tell you I was very sorry and that Aang- -" Zuko hung up before she could finish.

The phone fell out of her hand and smashed into the floor. She just sat there with a blank look on her face, before she started crying again. It was true, Zuko did mean everything to her.

Outside the door, Sokka had been listening to everything. 'I'll teach Aang a thing or two about ruining my sister's relationship with Zuko, whether or not I hate his guts...' he thought walking down the hall to the front door.

"Where are you going, Sokka?" his father asked as he went by.

"I'm gonna go over to Aang's place." Sokka smirked. "I'll be back in a while."

Sokka knocked on Aang's front door. Trying to look happy.

Aang opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Sokka."

"Aang. You go over to Zuko's hell of a home and you tell him **and** his older sister that it was you that broke what was only fixed a few hours ago with your kiss." Sokka said with a smile.

Aang cringed. "But- -"

"No buts." Sokka cut him off. "March!"

"What are you, my dad?"

"No. But since you don't have one I'll take the role. Move!"

Aang sighed and took the long walk of shame to fix what his kiss broke.

Azula groaned and opened the front door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you and Zuko something..."

Sokka watched with a smirked from the bushs. Maybe getting his sister and this bastard back together would be fun...

"You're kidding. As long as it's quick. ZUKO!!" Azula screamed.

"What?!" Zuko said coming from his room.

"He has something he needs to tell us." she sighed sitting on the back of the couch and looking at her nails.

"Well?" Zuko groaned.

"I'm the one who kissed Katara. I'm the one who hurt both of you. I'm sorry, she's bawling her eyes out because she loves you more than anything and not me."

Azula fell back off the couch, and Zuko just stood there. Sokka now was standing behind Aang. "It's true and if you don't believe him and if you don't get back together with Katara, you're a sorry loser." he said before both he and Aang left.

'What the...?' was the only thing going through Azula's head.

Zuko ran into his room and called Katara as fast as he could.

"Hello...?" a very sad voice asked.

"Katara? I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you! will you please forgive me?"

"Zuko? Of course I will. Do you know how much I love you?"

Zuko smiled. "Stop crying, I know I'm not there to wipe those tears away, but stop crying..."

"Of couse, Zuko..." Katara whispered with smile that was a mix of happy and sad.

"I love you." Zuko smiled.

"I love you, too. More than anything."

* * *

_PrettyNinjaEmpress: You're little sister is evil...  
Zuko: Tell me something I don't know.  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Katara's waiting for you.  
__Zuko: She is?! runs off  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Just kidding._


End file.
